The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus. Conventionally, an electronic apparatus for conducting data communication with another apparatus connected by an interface cable is known. For example, a printer, an image scanner, a combination machine, or the like is used by being connected to a personal computer by a wired interface of various standards such as USB, IEEE 1394, and the like.
In a case where stationary type electronic apparatuses such as a desktop type computer, a printer, an image scanner, a combination machine, and the like are connected to each other, it is desirable to wire an interface cable in the rear portion of each apparatus. Accordingly, in conventional stationary type electronic apparatuses, an operation panel is provided on the front portion of a case, and a connector for an interface cable is provided in a rear portion of the case, so as to improve the ease of use. In addition, in a case where such a stationary type electronic apparatus is provided with an interface for a removable memory, it is desirable to provide in the front portion of the case a slot for inserting the removable memory.
Meanwhile, inside the case, a connector for the interface cable, a chip constituting a controlling portion for the interface, a chip constituting a controlling portion for the removable memory, and a chip constituting a central control unit are desirably mounted on the same substrate in proximity to each other to improve the reliability of synchronous control of a high-frequency signal.